


A Tryst

by kenwaroo



Category: Sunless Sea
Genre: Other, Translation, not a native speaker so i'm sorry for all the mistakes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-24
Updated: 2019-04-24
Packaged: 2020-01-31 11:11:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18590083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kenwaroo/pseuds/kenwaroo
Summary: 25 jan 2017. I'm not a native speaker, so there probably will be some mistakes. I'll fix them, if needed, so if you want to help me, I'll be more than happy.





	A Tryst

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [A Tryst](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18589741) by [kenwaroo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kenwaroo/pseuds/kenwaroo). 



> 25 jan 2017. I'm not a native speaker, so there probably will be some mistakes. I'll fix them, if needed, so if you want to help me, I'll be more than happy.

Memories become a colorful, muddy mess, but an overwhelming sense of euphoria can not be confused with something else. It takes over the mind and thoughts, covers the sight with peachy haze. Captain dissolves in the past, the present and the future with a faint smile on their lips. They hear their laugh from afar, and Magician's calm deep voice resonates right in their head. He is patiently explaining to them that the first visit to Parabola can be an unforgettable experience, telling them about their emotions, but nothing compares to what they feel now.

Sunlight is like a mellow apricot and sea breeze in Naples, and the captain can not help but melt. They watch as their fingers intertwine with Magician's with unusual tenderness. They saw everything in the Unterzee, every hidden corner of it. They killed Mt. Nomad almost with their own hands, burying it in under the dark, dark waters. They are something else, not entirely human, yet they are filled with affection and love. Magician is proud of them, so proud. He kisses their forehead and smiles.

"I feel like I'm drowning in my own feelings," captain breathes out, squinting.

They missed such things. Quiet calmness, the warm glow from the emerald leaves. So simple, yet so bright feelings and emotions. They missed being human. They sharpened all of their body, they sacrificed oh so many lives, they survived so many horrors of the Unterzee, yet they are here. They are alive.

Magician gets closer, and the captain's skin is sparkling with pleasure. It feels so right that it almost feels wrong. Parabola feels like Heaven, and it's overwhelming. It is Heaven, the real Heaven. Right there, behind the mirrors, filled with soft sunlight and emerald gleam. Captain swims in apricot beams and Magician's breath, that smells like mutersalt and solacefruit, mixes with theirs. Tender caress and slow kisses clear their mind.

When they return to the ship, Captain has emerald leaves shining in their hair.


End file.
